There have been numerous constructions proposed for electrically heating boots or inner soles for use in boots in order that the wearer's feet may remain warm in low temperature conditions. Examples of such constructions are illustrated in a number of patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,274,451, 1,430,404, 2,028,347, 2,692,326 and 3,621,191. None of the constructions of which I am aware however provide a means for conveniently attaching a battery to a boot where the means contains a switch by which the battery may be conveniently switched on and off in order to provide current to electrical resistance wires contained within an inner sole of the boot and where the switch may be operated notwithstanding snow or ice conditions.
Further much of the prior art has required considerable alteration to the boot structure or has required a particular special boot construction. In many instances, such as with ski boots, there are many different types of boots available and usually the wearer is accustomed and desires a particular type of boot. Thus it is desirable that any heated inner sole means for use with boots, and particularly ski boots, be easily adaptable for use in a boot without any major alteration of the boot structure.
An object of my invention is to provide an inner sole which may fit into any boot and which may be connected by wiring to a battery carrying in turn adapted to be attached to the heel portion of the boot.